Jyu-Oh-Sei
Hakusensha | publisher_en = Tokyopop | publisher_other = | demographic = Shōjo | magazine = LaLa | magazine_en = | magazine_other = | published = | first = 1994 | last = 2003 | volumes = 5 | volume_list = }} Kadokawa Entertainment Funimation Entertainment Manga Entertainment | network = Fuji TV (Noitamina), Animax Animax FUNimation Channel | first = April 13, 2006 | last = June 22, 2006 | episodes = 11 }} is a manga series created by Natsumi Itsuki. An 11-episode anime adaptation was animated by Bones and premiered April 13, 2006 in Japan as part of Fuji TV's Noitamina programming block. On May 2, 2009, the series made its North American television debut on the FUNimation Channel.http://www.funimationchannel.com/schedule/1_e918.htm Plot Three hundred and fifty years have passed since humans first settled the Balkan star system, located approximately 150 light years from Earth, where a number of planets have been "terraformed" to resemble Earth. Two 11-year-old twins, Thor and Rai, live on the space colony Juno until they come home to find their parents have been murdered. The unknown assassins drop Thor and Rai on Chimaera, a secret planet used as a penal colony. Thor learns about Chimaeran society's four "Rings" and how to leave Chimera by becoming the Beast King from Zagi, who rescued Thor and Rai after they immediately run into trouble on the planet. Thor proceeds to the Ochre Ring where he gets swept up into that Ring's politics and winds up defeating it's Top, bringing him closer to becoming the Beast King. After several years Thor faces off with Zagi who has violently taken over the Blanc ring and is determined to rule over and change Chimaeran society. Their encounter ends with an uneasy truce and a plan to force Juno to negotiate with Thor. When Thor finally meets the President of Juno the mystery of Thor's and Chimera's secret origins are revealed. When Thor learns the planet's inhabitants are to be sacrificed for Juno's society he destroys the scientific facility attempting to terraform Chimaera. Setting Chimaera A secret planet used as a penal colony where day and night last 181 days each and the planet is marked by extreme weather patterns. Plants dominate the planet's ecosystem and their many and varied defensive adaptions as well as carnivorous varieties are a constant hazard to the people of Chimaera. The violent seasonal bloom of muses, where the plants erupt from deep below the surface to spread their canopies to the sun, are the main source of water for Chimerans; most of the water lies deep in the planet's crust. Sap from a calypto plant is highly useful, but harvesting it is dangerous. The calypto sap erupts from punctures and inhalation can cause death. Of all the plants a verasoma is the most ferocious and formidable, a mobile carnivorous plant. It usually attacks from underground keeping its small weak point well away from any threat. Even when mortally wounded its death throes are likely to kill anything around it. Chimaeraian Society The prisoners adopted a feudal society and divided into four groups of humans, called "Rings" that acts as governs on the planet. These Rings, the Ochre Ring, Sun Ring, Blanc Ring and Noire Ring, are based on skin color. A group of outcast children called Yado are led by Zagi with no affiliation to any ring. Each ring is led by three people: the Top, Second, and Third, with the Top as the leader. Hierarchy is maintained by winning any challenges to the position in a duel. If an individual successfully defeats the Top of all four rings they become the "Beast King" who gets to be pardoned of their crimes and allowed to reside on Hecate. Women make up only 20% of the population, they are considered extremely special, live apart from men, and are the ones who get to choose their partners during the "Mating Month", a chosen mate is generally not allowed to refuse. Characters : (Adult) : (Child) :Thor, the main character of Jyu-Oh-Sei, was abandoned together with his twin brother, Rai, on Chimaera. He adapts quickly to Chimaera’s environment and fights for his survival on the planet. After many near-death experiences, he learns more about Chimaera and the myth of the Beast King (Jyu Oh). Thor becomes the Top of Ochre Ring at the age of eleven, Tiz becomes his Second, and Third remains his third. He is known as the Silver Hawk for his silver hair but he hates the name. A Top, he improves the lives of those living in Ocher Ring, even creating an air conditioning system. :Three years after becoming Top, he meets a woman named Karim, who he immediately falls in love with after saving her life. She is killed by a man Thor assumes to be Zagi. He attacks and defeats Zagi, but doesn't kill him. Zagi tells him that he didn't kill Karim. Before losing consciousness, he warns Thor not to trust Third. After becoming the Jyu Oh and riding the Dagger Pagoda orbital elevator he learns truth about why his parents were killed: They were killed because they were attached to Thor. Their orders had been to send him to Chimaera. Having failed, Odin had them killed and sent both Thor and Rai to Chimaera himself. It is then revealed that Thor is the first child to be born naturally since leaving the Earth. He also learns that his brother, Rai, is not related to him by any means. Thor has the ability to change is appearance due to his DNA. His DNA is special in the way that it has made him survive all these years. He was artificially engineered from the DNA of the previous 37 Jyu Oh's in order to create a new race of humans who could thrive on Chimaera. While trying to stop the accelerated terraforming of Chimaera(which would kill all the residents) he kills the previous Jyu Oh's before they can be revived to attack him. : :Rai is Thor’s twin brother and was abandoned together with Thor at Chimaera. He is the weaker twin, and Thor must go to great lengths to protect him. He is slightly more chubby than Thor. Both Thor and Rai are noted for having blue-gray eyes and silver hair; Zagi finds this to be highly unusual, despite the colony's abilities of gene-manipulation. Rai dies early on when he is attacked by a verasona plant. Rai is actually not Thor's brother genetically. : :Tiz was originally the Second of the Sun Ring’s female clan. Immediately after meeting Thor, she takes a liking to him and tries to make him her mate, much to Thor's dismay. Tiz even left the Sun Ring, after Thor fought with Chen and won, just to be with him. Tiz is seen throughout the series trying to persuade Thor to have a child with her. She is heartbroken when Thor picks Karim over her, and tells her that he thinks of her like "a little sister". After Karim's death, Thor decides that he will be the father of her child. Unfortunately, she dies in saving Zagi's life from a bullet shot by a Noire Ring survivor. At the end of the final episode, Chen is shown adopting a child that Thor names Tiz. He claims that it means "Hope". : :He is known only as ‘Third’ -as he is the third in command of Ochre Ring- , claiming that it's been so long since he was called by his original name that he can no longer remember it. He acts as a supporter of Thor when he declares that he intends to become the Beast King. He says that he can't love Chen the way she wants because he is in love with another woman from Earth- this is most likely a lie. In the last few episodes his true intentions surface: And all he was doing was using Thor to complete a mission given to him by his commander so that he could go to Earth. Much to his dismay though, on a mission to save Chimaera, he discovers that Earth had been destroyed 130 years ago. He commits suicide in order to force Thor into escaping from Hecate. : :Zagi is introduced early in the series as he saves Thor and Rai from a dangerous situation. He is very pragmatic and encourages Thor to abandon his brother rather than protect him due to his weakness. He also becomes the Top of his ring at the same time Thor does. He actually had feelings for Karim but said nothing and only truly admitted it a day before she was killed. Tiz tells Zagi that him and Thor are truly good friends. : :Karim is a very beautiful woman, and acts as Blanc Ring's second in command. She appears later in the series but plays an important role. At first she hates Thor for having all of Zagi's attention and even tries killing him at one point. But she quickly falls in love with him. She is in love with both Thor and Zagi and she even says that she wants to bear both of their children. But before she could do so, she was killed by Third. She had tried to run after Zagi when he left but in the end she mistook Third for Zagi, seeing him wearing the same cloak. She called out Zagi's name letting Thor hear her voice and that was when Third killed her. The killing was intentional. : :The leader of Sun Ring's clan. She is constantly hounded by Ochre Ring's leader to become his wife. Despite this, she is very enthusiastic and vocal about her love for his third in command, Third, placing both of them in danger. Further in the future, she gets into a fight to become top for the Sun Ring and wins. But due to serious injuries, she has to amputate her leg resulting in her losing her place as top. She did not want Third to see her in such a state so she tried to keep away from him when he, Thor and Tiz went to the Noire Ring. Media Manga The Jyu-Oh-Sei manga was first serialized in Hakusensha's monthly shōjo manga magazine, LaLa in 1998. Several chapters of the series were serialized in Hakusensha's other bi-monthly shōjo manga magazine, Melody. The chapters released were then collected into 5 volumes and later re-released into 3 kanzenban volumes. It was licensed and released in English in North America by Tokyopop. Anime Jyu-Oh-Sei has been adapted into an anime which consists of 11 episodes, which began airing in Japan on April 13, 2006. The series has been licensed in North America by Funimation. Theme Music *'Opening:' "Deep in Your Heart" by Kōichi Dōmoto *'Ending:' "手をつないで" (Te wo Tsunaide) by Younha Episode list References External links * [http://jyu-oh-sei.com/ Official Jyu-Oh-Sei anime website] * [http://www.fujitv.co.jp/b_hp/jyuohsei/ Official Fuji TV Jyu-Oh-Sei anime website] * [http://www.funimation.com/jyuohsei/ Official Funimation Jyu-Oh-Sei anime website] * Review from ANN * Category:Anime of 2006 Category:Bones (studio) Category:Funimation Entertainment Category:Manga of 1994 Category:NoitaminA Category:Science fiction anime and manga Category:Shōjo manga ar:كوكب ملك الوحوش de:Jyu Oh Sei es:Jyū Ō Sei fr:Jyu Oh Sei it:Jū ō sei hu:Jyu Oh Sei ja:獣王星 ru:Jyu Oh Sei zh:獸王星